Clumsy
by Quills and stilettos
Summary: You got me tripping, stumbling, flipping, fumbling Clumsy cause I'm falling in love. And that's what Rose Weasely does to me every damn time, and now you know why.


**Author's note: I've been wanting to write a Scorpius Rose story for quite a while now, now, but I just couldn't abandon the fanfic I'm currently working on. Hence, this fanfic. Hope you like it!**

He watched from afar as she walked down the corridor with her cousins. She was always so full of smiles and full of laughter. But none of those smiles were ever directed at him and never would be. There was a skip in her steps which made her flaming red hair bounce as she sauntered by her arms linked with her cousins Albus and Lily. Those silken strands of fire, how he wanted to just run his hands through them. She'd probably Avada him on the spot, he reminded himself.

As she looked about the corridor, their eyes met. She _has_ to know that I am always looking for her, and her alone, could she be so unfeeling he thought. His gaze did not waver as his eyes seemed to scald her with their intensity. Her calm blue eyes mere averted their gaze, as if to say that he was not worth their time.

How dare she! Here he was Scorpius Malfoy, who had the entire female population of Hogwarts swooning at his feet with casual smile he threw their way. How could she look away!

Almost of its own accord he heard himself calling out to her, "Weasely, can I have a minute?"

"What do want Malfoy, fire away", she said briskly as she left her cousins to join him.

Suddenly he was at a loss for words. Frankly he had expected her to just brush him off like most times. But now that she was here, standing before him and tapping her foot impatiently, he suddenly felt like an idiot. Way to go lover boy!

" I was…umm…kinda like…thinking that maybe we should…you know…..start working on the report McGonagal asked for regarding the arrangements for the Christmas Ball this year", he finished feeling strange proud of having strung together a coherent sentence.

"Sure we'll start working on it today then,….if you're free that is."

"Meet you in the common room at six?"

"Sure, Malfoy", she said before walking away.

At least being the Head boy and having a wonder as Rose Weasely as his Head Girl certainly had its perks.

* * *

He was sitting in the common room waiting for Rose to arrive. Get a hold of yourself man, she just another chick, he told himself. Mentally he berated himself yet again; she was _not_ just another girl, which was the problem or rather the novelty. Today he would tell her once and for all just how he felt about her, how she always made his heart race when she so much as glanced his way, how she him made him short of breath with her dazzling smiles. Yes, he would tell her today.

The fear of rejection had never plagued him before, but now it began to play havoc with his mind, flashing strange scenarios which always seemed to end in Rose declaring that she never wanted to see him again. Oh God! What if she completely hates me? What if she laughs at me?

Was it worth risking the sort of comfortable hate-hate relationship that they had? Maybe he should just let it be….

His thoughts were interrupted as Rose came down at precisely five minutes to six.

All his thought of smooth talk flew out of the window. Don't waste time, get straight to the point.

"Weasely, I've been meaning to ask you, would you…?

He was rudely interrupted by a knocking at the portrait entrance.

"Malfoy, open up, this is Zabini."

Muttering a string of colourful language he went to let him in.

"Left my transfiguration notes in your room the other day, gotta get them."

Scorpius all but ran to his room and after a frantic and intense two minutes Zabini was kicked out of the room with a bunch of papers.

He calmed himself down before taking a seat, reminding himself of that breathing exercise his mum always told him to practise. Slowly let the air out through your nose and count till five….

"So you were saying …?", Rose said.

Breathing exercises be damned, his heart was working overtime. She was doing it again, the way she looked at him with those piercing blue eyes, he felt like he would melt under gaze.

" Scorpius, the notes are on fire!", she screamed as grabbed her wand and immediately the flames were doused with an unsteady _Aquamenti_.

"Shit," he exclaimed, as he inspected the hole that had been burnt through the parchment which had conveniently caught fire from the candle beside him while he had been mesmerised by her eyes. Might as well wear a headband saying "Biggest loser/idiot/failure in the world".

All that work gone to waste. They had finally come up with the draft for the Ball but it had literally gone up in flames. But the fire had surely had a _very_ positive impact. He could now get a clear view of Rose's bra under her white shirt which had gone transparent on getting wet. Was that a C-cup, or…..

"Stop staring, you pervert!" she huffed angrily as she got up to change her clothes.

"Not got much to hide anyways, have you, Weasely?" he remarked irritatedly.

"Fuck off, Malfoy!"

"I would say the same to you if it wasn't a certainty that no would even touch you with a ten foot pole."

He was greeted by the slamming of Rose's portrait hole and an added "Go to hell, Malfoy!"

"Meet you there Weasely."

Might as well add 'the guy who can't keep his trap shut to save his life' to the headband, he thought.

* * *

It was at their daily night patrol two weeks later when he finally mustered enough courage to ask her again. She was walking at a brusque pace beside him, eager to get the patrol over with. They were walking as far apart as was possible and she seemed ready to crawl up the walls if he took so much as another step towards him.

"Rose?", he said softly, not wanting to startle her.

She slowly turned to face him, a bit surprised that he was calling her by her first name. The pale blue glow from her wand tip cast a soft shadow across her features. He could see the reflection of the flicker of light dance in her eyes and illuminate them their very depths. She never looked more ethereal.

" Would you like to go…"

Crash! The sound of crashing metal echoed through the hallway, shattering the eerie silence.

"Malfoy! Are you all right? Why the hell did you walk into that suit of armor?", she asked a hint of amusement lining her concern.

Why you ask? It's because you look so bloody beautiful, that's why, he thought but was smart enough not to voice his opinion,

"I guess I was ….", the rest of his words remained unspoken as his voice faded and he passed out.

* * *

When he regained consciousness, he was in the hospital wing. He groaned in frustration as he remembered the reason for his current location.

"Good see that you're finally up, my Sleeping Beauty", someone drawled form beside his bed.

"What are you doing here Weasely?"

"Watching you sleep like the stalker I am", she muttered under her breath.

His eyebrows shot up to his forehead.

"Well, you're always welcome to join me for a nightcap if you're so enthusiastic", he said and watched in amusement as her face turned a shade scarlet.

"Not like expected a thank you for dragging your sorry ass down to the hospital wing, but your welcome anyways", she retorted as she shut the book she had been reading and prepared to leave.

He didn't know what seized him at that moment but in a flash his hand was on her wrist silently requesting her to stay. It was now or never.

"I'm sorry Rose, and thank you for everything you've done for me. Thank you for all the times you've glanced my way, for letting me hope, for letting me dream about you every day, for the wonderful moments I've spent thinking about you. I may not be the best guy out there for you, I don't think that there even is anybody worth your time, but all I want is one chance, Rose, one chance to make you see how I feel about you. Will you go to the ball with me?"

He was wearing his heart on his sleeve. He knew that he was making himself extremely vulnerable, but surprisingly, it no longer disgusted him. It felt like he was finally relieved of a great weight he had been carrying.

"Yes!"

What in the name of Merlin? Was he hearing things?

"Yes, I'd love to go to the ball with you Scorpius."

It took half a minute for the reality to set him.

SHE SAID YES!

"I believe I haven't been very too fair with you", she said, gently removing his hand form her wrist and playing with his fingers. "You see, Zabini is dating Lily so he told her that you've been meaning to ask me out. But every time I thought you were going to say something, you'd end up doing something exceedingly stupid. I was kind of determined to have you ask me today, I really needed some assurance to buy that dress robe in Diagon Alley. I mean, at the end of the day, if would end up going with Nott, I might as well go in my school robes, you know. I'm sorry; I'm babbling again, I tend to do that when I'm a bit nervous. Not that you make me nervous, or anything but it's just that I've really liked you for quite a while now and I really didn't think that you'd actually ask me….."

He took their entwined and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. "You better hurry up and get those dress robes then, Rose."

"I will", she smiled.

**End note: The lyrics in the summary are from Clumsy by Fergie. Its a great song!**

**Really really hoping that you guys liked it. It's really very different from the one-shots that I usually write, so I'm a bit anxious about it. Tell me what you think about it! :)**


End file.
